You Are The Only One
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls" are going to New York City! On the way, something happens between Chad and Sonny. Also, an old friend meets up with Sonny and tension grows. What will happen? Title based on Emily Osment's song, "You Are The Only One".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Another "Channy" fanfiction! I was listening to music when I got this idea. You'll see why. ;) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh by the way if something looks like _"this", _bold and italicized, they tweeted it on and did not physically say it. If it looks like **_"this"_**, just italicized, they thought it. I just wanted to clarify.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, any of the characters, Good Morning America, , or any of the songs/song lyrics mentioned.**

Sonny Munroe woke up to a bright blue sky and a shining sun outside. This kind of weather always put her in a great mood. The cast of "So Random!" was going on a trip to New York. They were going to be on "Good Morning America" the next day to talk about their show.

As Sonny got ready for the morning, she blasted one of her favorite songs, _"Something About The Sunshine"_. Before breakfast, she turned on her laptop and logged onto Twitter. She tweeted, _**"There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seein' you in a whole new light." **_

She turned on her phone updates before turning off her laptop. After eating, she threw some last minute things into her suitcase and said goodbye to her mother. She drove to the airport to meet her castmates. As they walked inside, Sonny's phone rang. She took out her phone checked the text, it was from Twitter.

Chad Dylan Cooper just tweeted, _**"Now you can't see me, no you can't be me. See the camera's flashing, in the party and it's time for action. You're the main attraction. Hey, in my shades!"**_

_"Typical Chad."_ Sonny thought. _"Wait...is he's talking about...?...Oh no, does that means he's-"_

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "CDC here, whatitdo?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Chad?" Sonny sighed.

"Going to New York with the cast of the #1 Tween Drama, '_Mackenzie Falls'. _We're gonna be special guests on '_Good Morning America'_. What are _you_ doing here?"

"That's what _we're _doing!" Sonny motioned to her castmates.

"What?" Chad exclaimed._ "Great. I'm gonna be stuck on an airplane with __**them**__? Well as long as I'm not next to Cloudy or Rainy I guess it'll be bearable..."_

"Ugh!" "No way!" "We have to fly to New York with the drama snobs?" "Where's my cold-cut catapult when I need it?" "We're not any happier than you Randoms." complained their castmates.

They grumbled and complained all the way through the security check. Finally they reached the boarding area. Their plane to New York would be taking off in 30 minutes. They'd be boarding in about 10. Everyone sat down and took out something to do.

Sonny took out her iPod and blasted her "Favorite Songs" playlist. The song _"Naturally"_ by Selena Gomez began playing. She whipped out her phone and tweeted, _**"You are the thunder and I am the lightning. And I love the way you know who you are. And to me it's exciting when you know it's meant to be."**_

Chad was also listening to his iPod. He took out his phone and tweeted, _"__**Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out, got me singin' like: **__**Na na na na, everyday. It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay."**_

Sonny's phone rang twice. She had 2 new texts, both from Twitter, both from Chad. She rolled her eyes and turned off her iPod. It was time to board the plane. Sonny followed her castmates as they boarded.

She looked at her boarding pass. Her seat was 10a. She found her row, put the suitcase overhead, and her carry-on under the seat in front of her. She sat down and looked out the window. Then she tweeted, _**"See ya soon California, look out New York. :)"**_

Someone sat down in the seat next to Sonny. She turned to see who it was. "Oh, it's _you_." she said disappointedly.

"Hello to you too." Chad said sarcastically. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I'm not happy about this either, you know." he said.

_"This is gonna be a __**long**__ flight..."_ Sonny thought as she settled into her seat.

**A/N: Ooh! What's gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review :)**

Soon enough, the flight attendants gave the safety guidelines, and the plane took off. Sonny took out her copy of _"Romeo And Juliet"_ that she was reading for English. Fifteen minutes later, the pilot said electronics could be used. Almost everyone took out their laptops or portable video games. Sonny took out her iPod and laptop. She turned on her iPod and opened up the internet browser. It immediately found an internet connection. _"Sweet, this is one of those planes that has internet." _She opened up Twitter and turned off her mobile updates.

The next song to play on her iPod was _"Like Whoa"_ by Aly & AJ. She tweeted, _**"Life is good, I can't complain. I mean I could but no one's listenin'. Your image overwhelms my brain. And it feels good, good, good."**_

She refreshed the page and looked at the new tweets. Chad had just tweeted, _**"You're my favorite part of the day and every morning I look forward, to me seein' your face, I just need to see it some more."**_

Sonny looked over and saw that Chad had his laptop out too. She hadn't noticed he took it out.

"Really Chad, really? Lyrics to 'Pick Me' by Justin Bieber?"

"You just tweeted lyrics from Aly & AJ!"

"Wait. How did you know that song was by Aly & AJ?"

"Uhh...n-no reason." he said in a voice an octave higher.

"Actually, I don't wanna know."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

They both went back to what they were doing. Chad just sat back and listened to his iPod. Sonny read some fanfictions online. Every once in a while they'd tweet more song lyrics.

Sonny tweeted, _**"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."**_

Chad countered with, **"**_**Now listen to me baby. Before I love and leave ya. They call me heart breaker. I don't wanna deceive ya."**_

Sonny indirectly replied by tweeting, _**"'Break Your Heart' is a good description of you, judging from the crying girls in the cafeteria each week..."**_

Chad indirectly replied back, _**"Jealous? ;)"**_

"_**Of what? Girls who get their hearts broken? Uh, no. :P"**_

"_**And all the pretty girls, they wanna date ya. Tryin' to make you holla. Wanna be you, when they see you, they scream out loud!" **_Chad posted.

Sonny immediately posted,_** "'Oh I like your music. I'm just not so crazy about you.' Or in this case, instead of music, it's acting."**_ (A/N: Jessica Olsen!)

"_**Pshh. The ladies can't resist me."**_

"_**This one can."**_

"_**We'll see about that."**_

"_**Yes. We. Will."**_

"_**Now you don't wanna let go and I don't wanna let you know, that there might be something real between us two, who knew?**__"_ Chad tweeted, returning to the lyrics "war".

Sonny continued as well._**"You make me feel out of my element, like I'm walkin' on broken glass. Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion and you're movin' too fast."**_

"_**We cannot deny how we feel inside…"**_

"…_**?"**_ Sonny tweeted.

"_**So many times I wished you'd be the one for me. Never knew it'd get like this. Girl, what'd you do to me?"**_he asked tweet-style.

"_**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!" **_Sonny posted, trying to avoid what was coming next.

_**"Ugh. Don't bring him into this!"**_ Chad posted.

"_**Love me, Love me. Say that you love me." **_Chad tweeted immediately after, trying to get back on topic.

"…_**I don't know but, I think I maybe, fallin' for you. Dropping so quickly…" **_Sonny tweet-admitted.

"_**I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?**_ _**Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up…"**_ Chad stated.

"_**Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lovaaaa!"**_

"_**Until you're mine I have to find a way to fill this hole inside. I can't survive without you here by my side…"**_ Chad tweeted anxiously. He glanced nervously at Sonny.

She bit her lip and thought for a moment, _"Is this his way of asking me out?" _Finally she posted, _**"If this is love, please don't break me. I'm giving up, so just catch me…"**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Oh, kiss me, like you mean it."**_ Sonny updated quickly. She looked over at Chad. He read his latest tweets and looked at Sonny.

"Uhm…sh-should I…uhh-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sonny cut him off.

And just like that, "Channy" became more than just a fantasy.

**A/N: *gasp* What's gonna happen now? Review pweaaassee? *puppy dog face***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I didn't know I could write this fast. Anyhow, here's chapter 3! Please review!**

A few moments later they both pulled away. They looked at each other, stunned at what had just happened.

"Th-that was…a-amazing…" Chad said, breaking the silence between them.

"Uhh…y-yeah…" Sonny said quietly.

Tugging at his shirt collar, Chad asked nervously, "…What? Y-you didn't think so?"

"No, I completely agree…It's j-just…" Sonny said dazedly as she played with her hair.

"Just what?"

"I-I just can't believe my first kiss was with _you_, Chad Dylan Cooper…" Sonny blurted.

"Really? I was Sonny Munroe's first kiss?" Chad smirked.

"Yup…I never thought my first kiss would be with you…or in an airplane!" Sonny laughed.

Even Chad had to laugh at that statement. "Yeah…Who woulda thought…"

"Thought what?"

"That we'd be head over heels for each other and not know it." Chad said.

"Everyone _but_ you two!" said a voice coming from behind them.

They turned around and saw Tawni grinning from ear to ear.

Sonny tried to hold back a laugh. "Were you creeping on us?"

"It's not like there's anything else to do here." Tawni remarked.

"This has been the most entertaining part of the flight!" another voice exclaimed.

"Yeah!" more voices chorused.

Sonny and Chad looked around and to their surprise, the voices were their castmates.

"You were all watching us?"

"Yup, pretty much! I was stalking your tweets from my iPod." Zora said as she showed Sonny her iPod Touch.

"Same here!" said everyone else. They all turned their laptops and iPods to show her, revealing that each member was logged onto Twitter.

"We all saw this coming. It's no surprise to us. We're glad you two finally admitted it to each other though." Nico said. Everyone nodded.

Chad looked at Sonny, she looked back. They both burst out laughing. Their castmates were confused.

"What's so funny?" they asked the couple.

"We didn't expect any of this! Not confessing to each other, not knowing how you guys would react, and certainly not knowing this any of this would ever happen!" Sonny replied.

"Why wouldn't we support you?" Grady asked.

"Well there's the rivalry between us and you 'Randoms'…" Chad answered…

The castmates look around at their so called enemies. Chad turned to Sonny and gave her the "Am I missing something?" look. She just shrugged.

Finally, Portlyn said, "The truth is, the rivalry between our shows is getting old." The "Randoms" and "Drama-snobs" nodded in agreement.

"We only kept it up 'cause you two seemed so into it. And, well, each other." Skyler said as he punched the side of Chad's arm.

Chad rubbed his arm and simply said, "Oh." He turned to look at Sonny, who's face had turned a light shade of red. He took her hand and said, "I still can't believe that we waited this long." which just caused her to blush even more. Chad leaned forward to kiss Sonny when a voice interrupted him.

"Okaayy! This is too much 'Channy' mush for me!" Zora said as she turned to look out her window.

"Channy?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, your celebrity couple name. Like Zac and Vanessa are 'Zanessa'." Zora replied.

Sonny smiled a little when Zora mentioned Zac.

"Ugh. Don't _ever_ mention Efron again." Chad whined.

Sonny quickly wiped the smile off her face. But Chad still caught a glimpse of her smile.

"What? Why were you smiling?" Chad asked her.

Sonny said, "I uh…kinda, sorta, may have had a crush on Zac…" and looked at the floor.

Chad opened his mouth to answer her when a voice said, "Kinda? Don't you mean majorly obsessed?"

Sonny recognized the voice immediately and jerked her head up to see if it was who she thought it was.

"Oh my gosh! It _is_ you!" Sonny exclaimed.

**A/N: Who is it? I have two different ideas. I'm gonna get some opinions from my friends first. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, I renamed this fanfic. The old name didn't fit the story after the 2nd chapter. Anyways, new chapter :) This isn't of my better ones. I had finals and stuff this week. It was giving me major brain block. :P Still hope you like it!**

There stood one of Sonny Munroe's best friends. They hadn't seen each other in months. It was Lucy.

"Yup, it's me!" Lucy grinned. Sonny got up out of her seat and hugged her friend.

"I can't believe you're here! Wait...what _are_ you doing here?" Sonny said.

Lucy replied, "My dad's side of the family was having a reunion. Now we're going to New York for my mom's cousin's wedding."

"Awesome! We're gonna be on Good Morning America tomorrow! You should come!" Sonny suggested.

"That'd be amazing!" Lucy agreed.

Chad raised an eyebrow and shot Sonny the, "Whaaatt?" look.

Sonny introduced Chad as she sat back down next to him, "Lucy, you remember Chad, right?"

Lucy nodded and smiled. Chad said, "She may remember me, but I don't remember her…"

"I was at your birthday party. Remember? Tawni, Sonny, and I ate cake off of you!" Lucy answered as she sat down in the empty seat on the other side of Chad.

"Ahh. I remember _you_…" Chad said as he made a face at Lucy.

Sonny didn't notice. Lucy was about to say something back to Chad when Sonny said, "So how's everything going back home?"

"Oh my gosh! Last week Justin asked Selena out!" Lucy blurted.

"Finally!"

"I know right!"

Chad felt a little bit left out of the conversation so he put on his headphones and listened to more songs on his iPod. He tweeted, _**"Tell me are you gonna kiss me, then tell everybody, that you got me twisted with your lips, girl. Are you gonna kiss and tell?"**_

Sonny was too busy talking to Lucy and didn't notice that Chad had just tweeted. Chad sighed and then fell asleep for a little bit. When he woke up, Lucy was gone and Sonny's head was rested on his shoulder. She was asleep too. He smiled and stroked her pretty hair. He checked his Twitter and noticed that Sonny had replied to him. She said,_** "Not if you don't want me to." **_He smiled even more and kissed her forehead. Then the pilot announced that the plane would be landing in less than 15 minutes. Sonny opened her eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up.

Chad looked at her and said, "Morning Sonshine."

Sonny smiled and said, "Hi. What time is it?"

"It's almost 5:30. We'll be landing in a little bit." Chad answered.

"Wow…It doesn't feel that late. Then again there's the 3 hour time difference."

Chad said, "Yeah… So, did you really have a huge crush on Efron?"

"Uhhh…yes." Sonny admitted.

Chad simply said, "Oh."

"Well, that was before my favorite show aired…" Sonny said.

"It was?" Chad tried to hide a smile.

Sonny blushed and said, "Uhm yeah…then my celebrity crush changed…"

"And who might that have been?" Chad bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"…Mmmyou…" Sonny said quietly.

Chad full out smiled and asked, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Sonny pulled him forward by his tie and said, "You." Then she stared into his sparkly blue eyes. Chad kissed her and then sat back as the plane began its descent.

Sonny looked out the window and watched as they finally landed. The casts of "Mackenzie Falls" and "So Random!" gathered their bags and exited the plane.

"Hello, New York!" Sonny said when they walked out of the airport.

"Ooh look! There's our limo!" Tawni pointed to a chauffeur standing next to a limousine. He was holding up a sign that read, "Good Morning America's Condor Studios Guests". Zora, Nico, and Grady raced over to him while everyone else followed.

They all got into the limo. Randoms on one side, Drama-snobs on the other, with the exception of Chad and Sonny, of course. Just because the two shows were tired of the rivalry, didn't mean they were automatically friends.

The chauffeur drove them to _The New York Plaza Hotel_, where there the TV network had arranged for them to stay. Everyone picked up their things and walked in the front doors of the renowned hotel. They got in line and waited to check in.

"Whoa…schnazzayy!" Nico commented as they stood in the lobby.

"Wow…it looks exactly like it does in the _Eloise_ movies…" Sonny said.

Chad raised an eyebrow and said, "You actually watch those movies?"

"I saw 'em once or twice…have you ever seen them?" Sonny asked.

"My little cousin Ariana is obsessed with them. She always begs me to watch with her." Chad sighed.

"Aww that's so sweet of you. How old is she?"

"She's 5…no wait. She's 6 now. I haven't seen her in about a year…"

Sonny was about to say something but then the man at the front desk said, "Welcome to the New York Plaza! How may I help you?"

"We're from _So Random!_ and we're here t-" Tawni began.

"**And** _Mackenzie Falls_." Skyler interrupted.

"And we're here to check in." Tawni finished.

"Ah yes, _Good Morning America_'s guests. You're in adjoining rooms 516 and 517." the man said as he handed them their room keys.

"Thank you!" Chastity said.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Sonny said as they walked toward the elevators. "Now, who's going to stay in what room?" she asked.

"I guess we'll have to do guys in one room and girls in the other since there are only two rooms." Ferguson answered.

"Mm'kay." Sonny replied.

"Duh." Skyler remarked.

"Sure." Chad said.

"Whatever." said Tawni as she checked her nails.

"Your mom." Nico said.

They all gave him strange looks. "What?" he asked. Everyone ignored him and got into the elevator. Up to the fifth floor they went.

**A/N: Please review! :) Thank you to Lucy_SonnysBFF (Follow her! She's a Lucy RP!) aka best cousin _ever_ for helping me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I changed my pen name from SonnyIsSunny to Peacex3Believe. Sorry for any confusion! Follow me on Twitter Peacex3Believe for updates on when I post new chapters!**

**This chapter is extremely short and in my opinion, really boring. Sorry. :P I'm in the process of writing Chapter 6 right now though.**

Finally, the elevator reached the fifth floor. Everyone exited and started looking for rooms 516 and 517.

After a few moments, Zora yelled, "I found them! Over here!"

They all hurried over to her. Chad took the room keys and opened both doors. The girls entered 517 and the guys went into 516.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Sonny said.

"Yeah!" Chastity agreed.

"It's alright I guess." Portlyn said not really caring.

"Ehh. Not enough pink." Tawni said.

"Look at all the hiding places!" Zora exclaimed as she explored the huge room.

They all set their suitcases and purses down before taking a look around the room and unpacking. Once they were settled in, the guys knocked on the door that adjoined the two rooms. Sonny walked over to the door and opened it.

"Is everyone done unpacking for now?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sonny said as she stepped aside so the guys could come in.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the girls' room.

"Okay, so what's the plan for tomorrow? There's _GMA_ in the morning, but what should we do after?" Skyler asked.

"We could explore the city?" Sonny suggested.

"Shopping spree!" Tawni, Chastity, and Portlyn exclaimed simultaneously. They instantly gave each other a surprised look.

"I'd rather go sight-seeing." Zora said.

"Yeah." Ferguson, Nico, and Grady agreed.

"What do you wanna do, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"I don't care. Anything's fine with me."

Chad flashed his signature smile and said, "How about we go out to lunch? Just you and me."

"Sure, I'd like that." Sonny said, grinning.

"Okay so Chastity, Portlyn, and Tawni can go shopping. Ferguson, Grady, Zora, Nico, and I will go sight-seeing. And Chad and Sonny will go on their date." Skyler summarized as he got up to leave.

"When we're done, we should just meet back here at the hotel." Chad said.

Sonny nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan."

The guys got up and made their way back to their room.

Before he left, Chad kissed Sonny's forehead and said, "Good night, Sonshine."

Sonny blushed and watched as he left. Everyone got ready for bed and within the next half hour they were all asleep.

**A/N: Boring right? Yeah, sorry. The GMA interview stuff is coming up. And don't worry, [insert character guess here] is coming back. Haha ;) Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write :P I'm not gonna be writing for a week or two 'cause I'll be on vacation, but hopefully I'll get some good ideas! Please review!**

Chad's POV

"Okay…yeah just meet us in the lobby. Okay see ya in a little!" Sonny said into her phone. She hung up and turned to face everyone standing in the girls' room.

"That was Lucy. She'll meet us in the lobby in 10 minutes." She told us.

"Why is she meeting us?" I asked, cringing slightly.

"She's coming to watch us on GMA, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I tried to say with a straight face. I didn't really like the idea of her coming with us. I couldn't explain it, I just didn't like that girl.

Sonny gathered her things and then we headed down to the lobby to wait for Lucy. About 5 minutes later she walked in the front doors of the Plaza.

"Lucy!" Sonny exclaimed as she ran to hug her.

"Sonny!" Lucy said as she hugged Sonny.

"Alright, we're all here, let's go." I said quickly as I walked out the doors, toward the limo.

Lucy and Sonny followed me and everyone else followed them. We all got into the limo and sat down. Sonny sat in-between me and Lucy. Sonny rested her hand on her knee and I gently placed my hand on hers. She looked at me, blushed a little, and smiled shyly. I flashed my signature smile and leaned towards her a bit.

Just then, Lucy tapped Sonny's arm and said, "Isn't Central Park so pretty?" as she pointed out the window. She turned to look out the window and I quietly sighed from the disappoint of another ruined moment.

"Yeah! It's amazing!" She said as she looked out the window.

"It's a'ight. Central Park isn't half as beautiful as my Sonshine." I said, grinning at her. She smiled and blushed again.

"Ahem…Cheesy…" Zora coughed.

"Mind your own business, Randomite." I glared.

"Whatever, Drama-Snob." Zora shot back.

For the remainder of the ride, everyone talked amongst themselves. Seven minutes later, we reached the GMA studio and got out of the limo. All around us were paparazzi and crazed fans screaming our names. The Randoms, my cast, and I walked towards the building, striking poses and signing autographs. Finally we made it inside the building. Someone was there to greet us and led everyone to the green room.

"Aw man! This room ain't green!" Nico said.

"It's what they call the waiting room, you moron. Haven't you ever been interviewed on National TV before?" Portlyn said.

"Of course not. They're not the #1 tween show." Skyler remarked.

As the casts chattered on, Sonny turned to me. "What are we gonna do if they ask questions about us?"

"Well it's an interview. Of course they're gonna ask stuff about us." I said.

"No I mean _us_ as in, what's going on between you and me…"

"Oh…well, do you want everyone to know?"

"I-I don't know, Chad…" She paused to think about it for a moment before speaking again, "Uhm…I…I think we shoul-"

She was interrupted by a man wearing a head set and a blue shirt with the words _"Good Morning America"_ on the back. "You're on in two, follow me." he said as he led everyone to the backstage entrance. "Wait here until you hear them say _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_."

We all nodded and stood by the doors. To be sure that we wouldn't miss our entrance, no one talked.

About a half a minute later, we heard a voice say, "And now, welcome the casts of your favorite tween shows, _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_!"

Sonny looked at me, took a deep breath, and we followed our castmates out onto the stage.

**A/N: Also, please help me come up with interview questions! For Sonny and Chad, for Mackenzie Falls, for So Random, or just random questions for all of them! Message me or leave them in a review! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiiii! :) Sorry it took me so long to update! Don't kill me! xD I had really bad writer's block. And I have to read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens for Honors English 9. It's extremely long. :P Okay enough about that.**

**By the way, Thank you to "Dakota" and "Sonny01" for the reviews and ideas!**

**Alright, here's Chapter 7! :D**

Sonny's POV

As soon as we walked out onto the stage, the crowd erupted with applause. Not one person was still sitting down and everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs.

There were three couches in the middle of the stage. Zora, Nico and Grady sat on the first one. Tawni, Skyler, Chad and I sat on the middle couch. Chastity, Portlyn, and Ferguson sat on the last one.

Then the voice said, "And also welcome our three guest anchors! Gilroy Smith, Selena Gomez, and Santiago Geraldo!"

Suddenly, we all turned to look at each other with surprised looks. None of us knew _they_ would be here too!

I heard Chad mumble to himself, "Oh great. We're in trouble now…"

Gilroy, Selena, and Santiago sat down on the three empty chairs.

"Hey! How are y'all doing?" Selena asked the audience. The audience screamed and clapped. "What about you guys?" she asked us.

"We're good." Chad said looking at me.

"Yeah, we're all good." I said to Selena.

"Oh...uh, yeah." Chad said looking back to Selena.

Our castmates looked slightly confused but nodded in agreement with us.

"What have you all been up to lately?" Gilroy asked.

"Not much." Chad and I said.

"Shopping!" Tawni and Portlyn said.

"Rehearsing." said Skyler, Ferguson, and Chastity.

"Chillin'." Nico and Grady said.

Zora said, "Y'know, just…stuff."

"Good, good…So, we'll be asking you questions sent in by some fans. Is that okay?" Santiago asked. We all nodded.

"Okay first question is for the cast of So Random. Freddie from Seattle asks, 'Who are your best friends, on and off set?'."

"Me! …And Becky! She's been my best friend since forever. Even though I overfed her goldfish when we were 4… I'm _sorry_ Becky!" said Tawni.

"Uh okay… How about you guys?" Santiago asked the rest of us.

"G and I are each other's on and off set best friends." Nico said and Grady nodded in agreement.

"We're all each others' best friends. But if I have to choose an off set best friend, I'd say Lucy… Who happens to be sitting over there in the audience. Hey Luce!" I said, waving to her.

As everyone turned to look at her, I side-glanced at Chad who was looking at me. He had a confused look on his face. I guess he forgot Lucy came with us.

Everyone turned their attention back to us and Zora said, "I agree with Sonny. We're all each others' best friends."

"We're like one big happy family!" I exclaimed.

"Ah okay! Now this next question is specifically for Chad and Sonny." Selena said.

"Uhh okay." I said nervously.

"'I've noticed that Chad hangs around Sonny a lot more than the rest of her cast. What's going on with that?' asks Sophie from South Carolina."

This is what I was afraid of. I could feel my heart beat quickening and my mind was racing. I had to make a decision, fast. I thought for a few moments. I was gonna do it. I was gonna tell the world… Don't give me that look! I was nervous enough, okay? Anyways…

I glanced at Chad, then looked at Selena, and said, "Well actually, we're-" and was cut off by Chad before I could say anything else.

"W-we're very good friends." He told Selena.

"Uh, y-yeah." I said.

Selena said, "You sure? You don't seem sure."

"Yup. We're just friends." I said.

"Alright then. We'll ask more questions after this commercial break." she said.

Then the camera man said, "And, we're clear."

"Uh, we'll be right back." Chad said to our casts as he took my hand and led me backstage.

Since no one else who had been paying attention was around, I let out the breath I had been holding.

"That was close." I said quietly.

Chad asked me, "Why were you going to tell them?"

"I wasn't gonna tell them…" I said, in what Selena calls my _"denial voice"_.

He just gave me a "_look_".

"Okay fine, I was gonna tell them. But, I just wanted to get it over with. Why didn't you want me to?"

"I don't think we should tell anyone since we haven't really talked about it, ourselves. Plus, we haven't even gone on our first date yet." he told me.

"True… What are we going to do if they ask us more questions like that?"

"We'll act."

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it up though…"

"If worse comes to worse, let me do the talking. I can act long enough to get through the questions."

"Okay…we better get back out there before they get suspicious."

I walked back onto the stage, Chad following me. We sat back down and continued the interview.

Chad's POV

"And we're back! We're live here with the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls!" said Santiago.

"So what did you two talk about backstage?" Gilroy asked nodding towards me and Sonny.

Sonny stammered, "Oh, nothing… Just…nothing!"

"What she means is, it's nothing that you need to know about!" I recovered.

"Aww. Were you guys talking about going on another date?" Gilroy said obnoxiously. Gosh! I can't stand that guy.

"First of all, we already told you that we're _just_ friends." Sonny said.

"Second, that first 'date' was _fake_!" I practically screamed.

"And third, no! Alright?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Uh okay. Back to the interview then." Gilroy said as he raised an eyebrow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sonny shift in her seat slightly. I gently nudged her arm with my elbow and gave her a reassuring look, carefully trying not to draw attention toward us.

"This question is for the cast of Mackenzie Falls. Bailey from Kansas asks, 'Would you ever date a member of So Random?'."

Oh boy. How in the world could I answer this without giving away the secret and without hurting Sonny?

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUNN! x) Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm baaaccckkk! :D Well I never left, technically. I _did _have writer's block though. BUT IT'S GONE NOW! YAY! Anyways, I think this chapter has some fluff that you guys will like. :) **

**Oh, and as you can see, I changed my pen name again. I wanna keep it matched with my Twitter. :P That's all. ENJOY!**

**Chad's POV**

As soon as Gilroy asked that question, I felt my heart drop to the floor. There was almost no way I could answer this without giving away the secret or hurting Sonny. The thoughts racing through my mind were making me dizzy. Luckily, my cast took their time answering so I had some time to think. I glanced over at Sonny, who seemed to be having an intense staring contest with a wall.

My thoughts were interrupted by Gilroy's voice, "What does Hollywood's bad boy have to say about this? Would you ever date a member of So Random?"

"Well," I began, "It would depend on the girl. If she stood out to me, then maybe I'd ask her out." I made sure to not look at any one girl to avoid new rumors from arising.

"If this girl was the total opposite of you, would you like her?" Gilroy pushed, obviously wanting me to admit that I'm dating Sonny.

"I believe this is the time for questions from the fans, Gilroy." I said, avoiding his question.

Looking at a slightly irritated Gilroy, Santiago said, "Alright, that's all the time we have for questions. Now let's talk about what's coming up in your shows this season."

I sighed under my breath and glanced at everyone else who seemed less tense. The rest of the interview was pretty standard and straightforward.

After it was over, we walked out into the audience and signed a few autographs. We were escorted back to our limo and went to the hotel before splitting up to do our afternoon plans.

Ferguson, Skyler, "Cloudy", "Rainy", and "the scary little kid" all went to FAO Schwarz, New York's famous toy store. Chastity, Portlyn, and Tawni decided to shop at So Ho. After they'd all left, it was just me and Sonny.

Walked through the open door connecting rooms and asked her, "Ready to go?"

"Yep! Let me just get my sunglasses." she replied.

"Alright, I've got my hat and sunglasses too."

Sonny put on her sunglasses and pulled back her hair, "What do ya think? If you were a fan, would you be able to recognize me?"

"Hmm, probably not. What about me?" I asked.

"Well, your hair is a dead giveaway, even with that hat." She said as she ruffled my hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! _Nobody_, touches Chad Dylan Cooper's hair without permission."

"Not even his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe?"

"Nope."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"…_Really?_"

"_Reall_—Hey!" I said as Sonny tackled me down. She just smiled at me.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said, "You were only giving me one word answers."

"Well I'm not _now_, so can you let me up?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yep, mayb—" she replied as I cut her off with a kiss.

"What about now?"

"A-alright." she said dazedly as she got up.

I took her hand and said, "Thanks. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to the whole dating thing. Especially dating _you_."

"Well, I _do_ have that effect on people!" I winked and fixed my hair.

She giggled, "Yeah, yeah. Just shut it and let me fix your hair."

"Bup-bup-bup! Permissionnn!" I wagged my finger at her.

She said, "Will Chad Dylan Cooper, _the greatest actor of our generation_, let his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, fix his hair so they can go on their date?"

I kissed her cheek and said, "Yes you may."

"_Thank you._"

"I would've let you if you said, 'Will you let me fix your hair?', but good job with the whole _greatest actor of our generation thing_."

"Uh huh." she hid a smile as she fixed my hair.

She stopped and I said, "Are we good here?"

"Yep. Let's go to—where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Chaaaddd!"

"Don't '_Chaaaddd!_' me! Believe me, you'll love it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fin—" I cut her off with another kiss and led her out the door.

We were finally on our way to our very first date.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YEAH! Another update, finally! I'm so sorry for the irregularity of my updates. I have recurring writer's block. :P Anyways, here's the next chapter. :)**

**Sonny's POV**

As Chad led me out of the hotel, we began walking toward Central Park.

"Alright! We're here." he said.

Standing in front of us were two fully tacked horses, one chocolate brown and one golden.

"Aww!" I exclaimed as I stroked the palomino's forehead.

"That's Sunshine. You can take her. I'll ride Mack." Chad said, pointing to the darker horse.

"Oh, those are cute names!"

"Yep, I thought they'd fit for this occasion." he smiled.

"Okay, where are we going?"

"We," he paused, "are going on a trail ride."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, as I took her helmet from the saddle horn of Sunshine's saddle and put it on.

He helped me mount, and then mounted himself. Then we trotted down a dirt path, through the woods. After a few turns small hills, we reached a little clearing beside a brook where a picnic blanket and basket were carefully laid out.

"Chad, when did you do all this?" I said, smiling at him.

"Well, I had a little help. I hired someone to set this up before we got here." he said as he dismounted Mack, and helped me off of Sunshine.

We led them to the brook and tied them to a branch near the water. After we had given the horses a snack, we sat down and ate our lunch.

"Mmm… This food is amazing." I told him.

"Glad you like it." He said, pulling me next to him.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "This is nice… I'm glad it's not hypothetical anymore." I smiled playfully at him.

"Me too. Otherwise this would totally be out of the question…" he said, leaning down to kiss me.

_Snap._

I pulled away and looked around, "Did you hear something?"

"No… It's probably just a squirrel or something."

"Yeah, probably. Maybe we should start heading back."

"Alright. Just leave this stuff here. I'll have someone pick it up for us."

We mounted and continued on the trail. About an hour later, Sunshine and Mack were back in their stalls, happily munching on hay, while Chad and I snuggled up and watched a movie while we waited for our friends.

**Zora's POV**

Man is there a lot to see in FAO Schwartz. Words cannot describe our reactions when we first walked in. Skyler, Nico, Ferguson, Grady, and I spent _hours _wandering around aimlessly. I got lost a few times, but it was worth it. We had epic light saber and sword fights, played hide and seek, and rode carts around. Best day _**ever**_. I ended up buying a miniature spy kit for on the go sneaking. Nico, Grady, Ferguson, and Skyler all bought Nerf Foam Dart Guns. They said it'll come in handy during our weekly prank wars. That is, until we had to leave. Being mobbed for about a block is majorly irritating.

When we got back to the hotel, the first thing I see are Chad and Sonny sitting on the couch in complete darkness watching a sappy, romantic movie I'd quickly identified as a Nicholas Sparks special.

"Will you two quit making out and turn on some lights in here?" I said sarcastically as I flipped the lights on.

When I didn't get a response, I walked over to see them fast asleep, Chad hold Sonny in a protective way. It was kind of adorable, and that's coming from a 12 year old girl. I took out my camera and snapped a shot quickly. I figured I could use it against them for something when we got back home.

Just then, Tawni, Chastity, and Portlyn walked through the doors carrying at _least _four bags each, laughing with each other. Suddenly they all stopped and saw the couple contentedly sleeping on the couch. They looked at me and silently asked when they'd fallen asleep. I just shrugged and put my spy kit into my bag. The girls packed their purchases into their suitcases. The guys all gathered in our room after we'd all finished putting things away.

Sonny stirred slightly, sat up, and opened her eyes, "Oh, hey guys. When'd you all get back?"

"About an hour ago," I answered, "Sleep well?"

Her face reddened a little but she nodded and smiled shyly.

Just then, the blonde, headed drama-snob awoke.

He looked around and said, "When'd did everyone come back?"

"Asked, and answered, Cooper." I rolled my eyes as he scowled.

"Moving on, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, Lucy's mother's cousin invited us to this wedding after party, family reunion type thing, in Central Park. It's gonna be great. There's music, games, and lots of people. Do you guys wanna go?" Sonny said.

We all agreed after a few moments of discussion. Chad looked a bit reluctant, but agreed.

"Okay, that's settled. But what are we gonna do now?" Chastity asked.

"How about we have a movie marathon and order room service?" Skyler suggested.

A chorus of agreement answered him. So we ordered room service and ate dinner first. After, we took out movies we brought with us, fought over what movie to watch when, decided, fought more, ect.

The guys went back to their room and got changed into their pajamas, and so did we. Everyone came back to the main part of our room and brought pillows and blankets. I claimed the bed behind the couch, Sonny and Chad got the couch, and everyone else grumbled as they took spots on the floor. We began watching our movie, Toy Story 3. I know, so mature. No, I did _not_ pick the movie. I wanted to watch, Avatar, but I got outvoted. Psh, who says you get smarter as you get older? By the end of the movie, everyone had fallen asleep. I turned off the TV, and drifted off, myself.

**A/N: Did you guys like Zora's point of view? Who else's perspective should I write from? What do you think that noise in the woods was? What should happen at the party? Review please? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! I'm finally updating. :D I'm so, so, _so _sorry for the delay! My teachers decided to give projects and essays all at the same time, on top of homework. It makes me feel guilty for writing fanfiction instead of doing my projects. Dx Well anyways, here's the chapter!**

Chad's POV

After a long night's sleep, I was the first on awake. I stretched and looked around. As I tried to sit up, I felt something weighing on my chest. Looking down, I discovered Sonny was asleep in my arms. I smiled and memories of the previous day flooded back. I just let her sleep peacefully in my arms. Within the next half hour, everyone was awake except Sonny.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and smiled up at me, reddening a bit, "Hi…"

I grinned back and said, "Hello, Sonshine."

"How long have you been awake for?"

"About a half hour," I replied, running my fingers through her pretty hair, "I was too lazy to actually get up. Plus, I didn't wanna wake you. I mean, who wouldn't want to just sit here and look at your beautiful face?"

She giggled softly and kissed my cheek before heading off to get ready for the day.

We spent most of the morning looking at stores nearby, and before we knew it, it was time for that party Sonny mentioned. We arrived at Lulu's relative's party or whatever it was. Is that her name? Eh, I don't care. Anyways, Sonny wasn't lying when she said there'd be a lot of people. There were about fifteen unruly children playing a massive game of tag. About fifty formally dressed adults were sitting at tables spread across the lawn, covered be huge tent pavillions. And twenty-five teenagers either listening to iPods, texting, or standing around looking rather bored. I don't blame them; the music blaring through the speakers was horrible, classical junk.

Lucille ran up to us and threw her arms around Sonny, "Hey! You're finally here!"

"Yep, have I missed anything yet?"

"Not really. Did I mention Justin and Matt are here too? Their whole families are here!"

"They are? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Jason and Max, who?" I interjected.

"Justin and Matt, they're my best friends!" Sonny replied excitedly.

"Yeah, c'monnn, let's go! They don't know you're here!" Lacey said, guiding her by the arm towards the mass of bored teens.

The rest of her castmates and mine all looked at me, questioning what we were supposed to do. I just shrugged and followed the two girls while everyone else followed me.

Sonny introduced all of us to the teens and vice versa. My friends and the doofuses from So Random dispersed among the crowd, hoping to find someone to flirt with, while Sonny and her friends caught up on each other's lives.

I was a little irritated that Sonny left me alone while she went and talked to her friends, but I figured I should let them catch up since she hadn't seen them in a while. Aren't I a good boyfriend?

Unfortunately, shortly after they left, I was attacked by two girls who looked about 13 or 14 years old.

"OHMYGOSH, it's _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"No, I do!"

"No, _I_ do!"

"Girls, girls, calm down. There's enough 'Chaddy' for everyon—oof!" I was rudely interrupted by an ambush hug from three other girls, about the same age.

"Chad, can we take a few pictures with you?"

I sighed, "Sure, why not?"

I ended up being followed around by the five girls for most of the time I was there. I saw five boys awkwardly standing around talking to each other. I think they were they girls' boyfriends…Poor guys. I felt bad, so I was able to change the music for them so they could teach each other some new moves.

Anyways, the girls were more like paparazzi than fans. Each one took turns asking me questions. It was pretty annoying. Well, until I received some news, that is.

"Chaaaaddd, are you _really_ dating Sonny like it says in Tween Weekly?"

"Did you really kiss her?"

"When did you guys start dating?"

My eyes almost popped out of my head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about Sonny and me _dating_?"

"It says right here in today's copy of Tween Weekly! 'Is there Romeo & Juliet love affair between the rivaling CDC and Sonny Munroe?' and here's a picture of you two kissing!" one said, pointing to a picture of me and Sonny kissing in the woods on our picnic date.

"_That's what that noise was! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ I thought.

"Umm, well… I, uh—Oh-look,-there's-something-I-forgot-to-do-I'll-be-back-in-a-few." I blurted out as I walked briskly away, still holding the magazine.

When I reached Sonny, a slow song was playing and she was dancing with one of her old guy friends. "Excuse me, but I need to speak with Sonny." I gently grabbed her arm and led her off to the side, away from the music.

"What's the problem? You know he's just my friend, right?" she asked.

"_This_ is the problem," I pointed to the article and handed her the magazine, "Everyone knows about us!"

She read the page with a puzzled expression on her face, "This picture… Was this from yesterday?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

"I _knew _I heard something!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know… We can let it fade or confirm it for real…"

"Confirming it would be a lot easier on us…"

"Yeah… Do you want to?"

"I dunno… Do you?"

Before she could answer me, a drop of rain fell and hit the side of my hand. Startled, I looked up at the sky to see dark rainclouds had formed and covered the sun. The rain began to fall as everyone ran to the nearest pavilion to take refuge. Sonny, So Dorky, my friends, and I all decided it was best we go back to the hotel as soon as the rain let up a bit. Sonny said goodbye to her friends and we headed back.

**A/N: Review please? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm baaaccckkk! Sorry for the long break! I've been busy, and frankly I've just had writer's block for this story. :P This story is almost over. One more chapter after this! I've got the next chapter already written and I'll ****probably ****post it tomorrow. I have 2 more Channy stories in mind. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own anything. If I owned Sonny With A Chance, Channy never would have broken up and they'd still be together even though Demi left. And the new series would be So Random AND Mackenzie Falls. OKAY, THAT'S ALL.**

Sonny's POV

The first thing I did as soon as we got back to the hotel was take a long shower. So many questions clouded my mind. _How would we be able to explain that picture? Did we want to admit we were dating or keep it to ourselves?_

I took so long, that the rest of the girls kept yelling through the door for me to hurry. I changed into new clothes and wrapped a towel around my shoulders to soak up the water from my hair. When I exited the bathroom, I saw the girls waiting were reading, texting, and laying out outfits. From the shouting in the boys' room I figured they were having a Nerf gun war. I spotted Chad sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, beautiful." he said, putting his arm around me as I sat down next to him.

"Hey… What are you watching?"

Before he could answer, I saw none other than the Tween Weekly Logo flash onto the screen.

"This Tween Weekly News with a special announcement! Are Little Miss Sonshine and Hollywood's Bad Boy dating?"

Then a picture of the kiss Chad and I shared the day before replaced it.

"Find out tomorrow on Regis & Kelly at 9 AM!"

I looked at Chad questioningly.

"Mr. Condor called while you were in the shower. He scheduled an interview with Regis & Kelly just for us tomorrow. We're supposed to talk about our relationship…" he said quietly.

All I could say spit out was, "Oh…"

Then he mumbled something almost inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"I said, he wants us to keep it a secret because it would ruin my image." he said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"I honestly don't know." he said, even though I knew what he wanted.

I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"…Sonny? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Just weighing the options. If we do admit it, all the guilt is gone and we can go on real dates. If we don't, we keep sneaking around. If we do, the paparazzi will hound us more than normal. If we don't, we'll only have to deal with the normal amount of cameras. If we do, our fans will be happy for us. If we don't, they'll be suspicious of us. And if they found out that we lied, they'll be hurt… And that's the last thing we want to do."

"Sounds like there's more good outcomes from just coming out with it."

I thought for a few more minute before saying, "Chad?"

He looked at me and asked, "Yes, Sonshine?"

"I need some time to think about it…" I lied, knowing exactly what to do. I desperately wanted to get rid of the guilt weighing down on me.

"Take as much time as you need. But we need to figure it out before the interview tomorrow."

"I know… The rain's letting up a little. Do you mind if we go look for a music store nearby? I need to play some sort of instrument. It helps me think."

"Sure, Sonny. Let's go." he said, helping me up. We grabbed our jackets and headed for the nearest music store.

As soon as we walked in, I spotted a black electric guitar and went directly towards it.

I picked it up and turned on the amp. I thought about what song to play. Then I picked a perfect song that described our relationship and began playing.

_Forever is a long time, I'm not gonna lie_

_Is that a promise you can make?_

_Are we in the right place at the wrong time?_

_Right now I really need some space_

_Together on the front line_

_Look me in the eye and tell it straight to my face_

_Are we gonna work it out or pack it in?_

_I guess this is the chance we take_

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me_

_Knows me, feels me, hurts me_

_And you are the only one_

_Who's close enough to drive me crazy_

_Frustrate me, complicate me_

_Make it harder than it needs to be_

_But the things that you do and the things that you say_

_Make me wanna stay_

_Everything is alright some of the time_

_Are we going through a phase?_

_Are we moving too fast, going too slow?_

_Am I just afraid to make mistakes?_

_I wanna keep it real now and don't make a sound_

_I wanna see it in your eyes_

_Are we gonna shake it up or knock it down?_

_But deep inside I know that we'll survive_

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me_

_Knows me, feels me, hurts me_

_And you are the only one_

_Who's close enough to drive me crazy_

_Frustrate me, complicate me_

_Make it harder than it needs to be_

_But the things that you do and the things that you say_

_Make me wanna stay_

_Through the ups and downs I do_

_I just wanna be with you_

_We're through_

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me_

_Knows me, feels me, hurts me_

_And you are the only one_

_Who's close enough to drive me crazy_

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me_

_Knows me, feels me, hurts me_

_And you are the only one_

_Who's close enough to drive me crazy_

_Frustrate me, complicate me_

_Make it harder than it needs to be_

_But the things that you do and the things that you say_

_Make me wanna stay_

_But the things that you do and the things that you say_

_Make me wanna stay…_

I'd drawn a fairly large crowd by the end of the song. I smiled and thanked them all before walking out of the store with Chad.

"What did you mean by that song, Sonny?" he asked.

"Chad, I know what I want to do... But it will only work if you agree." I said quietly.

"I don't know if I can do it Sonny…"

"I don't know if I can handle lying to everyone."

"It takes years of practice."

"Maybe I don't want to practice lying so much that it's natural! Maybe I want to just let everything out!" I said, almost yelling.

"Sonny, in Hollywood, you say one thing wrong, and the paparazzi will turn it into something ugly!" he frowned, trying to keep his voice low.

"Fine. Do what you want at the interview tomorrow. I'll just go along with whatever you decide to do. Just know this, if you deny 'us', there won't even _be_ an 'us'." I said, walking into the hotel lobby just before it started to pour again, leaving Chad speechless in the rain.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I promise the ending will be awesome. Sorta. Maybe. I don't know. YOU'LL SEEEEEEE. Review please? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Final chapter! I'm sorry! I thought I uploaded this 2 weeks ago! Fail. D: Anyways, I can't believe it took me almost a year to write. I just fail like that. xD Oh well. Sorry for the extremely long delay. I'll write more Channy stories, I promise! LONG LIVE CHANNNYYYYY! Enjoy!**

Chad's POV

What Sonny said to be just before the rain started... It stung pretty badly. Just after dinner, I got a call on my cell phone. I don't know what possessed me to pick up the phone, but I did.

"We need to talk." the voice said.

"Who is this?"

"It's Lucy."

"…Who?"

"Lucy, Sonny's friend. She gave me your number." she said nonchalantly.

"Ah. What do you want?"

"Sonny called me. She told me everything—"

"Of course she did." I cut her off.

In an irritated voice she said, "Yeah. Now, don't interrupt me. You need to tell the world you're dating Sonny. It may hurt you, but it'll hurt her a lot more if you don't."

"I don't know if I can. I mean, I love her and all, but—"

Then _she_ cut me off, "What was that?"

"What? I said I don't know if I can."

"No, the last part."

"I love her, but—"

"You said you love her. Love doesn't have any exceptions. It's either you love her or you don't. If you really love her, you'll tell the world. If you don't, you'll lose her forever. It's your choice." she said, cutting me off with her rambling.

"…Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"If you hurt her, I'll have to track you down."

"Ah… You're a better friend to her than I thought." I admitted.

"You better believe it. We've been best friends since before we were even born…"

I heard voices in the background and then she said, "I gotta go."

"Alright. Thanks for the advice, Lulu."

"It's Lucy."

"Whatever. Bye." I said, hanging up.

* * *

"He's the handsome tween heartthrob of Mackenzie Falls! She's the bubbly newest girl of So Random! Let's hear it for Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!" said Regis.

I did my signature tuck and roll entrance saying, "CDC, whatido?"

Sonny just rolled her eyes and smiled that adorable smile while waving to the crowd.

We sat down as the audience cheered. Me on the end chair, her next to Regis, and Regis next to Kelly.

"We're honored to have you here today on such short notice!" Kelly gushed.

"Honestly, it's an honor to be here, Kelly." I replied.

"Definitely! I used to watch your show all the time!" Sonny grinned.

"It says here, you grew up in Wisconsin, am I correct?" Regis asked.

Sonny replied, "Yes, I did! Appleton, Wisconsin is my hometown."

I kind of zoned out a bit as they were talking about Sonny and her life in Wisconsin. I tried to pay attention, but her pretty hair was distracting me.

She had the top layer pulled back into a ponytail while the rest hung down her back. Her bangs rested just above her eyelashes, which made it extremely difficult for me to not kiss her right there and then. She wore a yellow floral sundress and heels, the typical Sonny style. How could I let her go?

"Chad? You seem a little distracted. What are you thinking about there?" Kelly asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Sorry, I just kind of zoned out there. What were you saying?" I said, trying to regain my composure.

"We were just about to talk about the new rumor that sprouted up just yesterday. According to Tween Weekly, you and Sonny were seen kissing. Is this true?" she said, pointing a picture of the latest Tween Weekly magazine on the screen.

I quickly glanced over at Sonny, whose eyes were locked on mine. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do just from the look in her eyes.

I turned my attention to Kelly, "Well, let me answer your question, with another question."

Then I turned to the camera and said, "Would I do this if we weren't?"

That's when I leaned over and kissed Sonny.

Sonny's POV

When Chad kissed me, I heard several different reactions throughout the crowd. The majority said, "Aww!" or just gasped.

As we pulled away, I smiled and looked around. Most people smiled back. There were some glares from girls who were desperately in love with the boy of their dreams who was sitting next to me. Some of them were even crying a little.

"Does that answer your question, Kelly?" Chad asked.

"I think it does!" she laughed.

"Let me ask you this," Regis said, "When did you get together?"

"Actually, it was on the way to New York a few days ago. If any of you follow us on Twitter, you probably saw all the song lyrics we were throwing at each other. It was our way of communicating without speaking out loud." he explained.

"Now, when was that picture on the cover of Tween Weekly taken?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, I think it was two days ago when we were in the woods. Chad rented two horses and a trail for just the two of us and we had a picnic in the forest clearing." I answered.

"Aww," the audience gushed.

Finally we wrapped up the show and headed back to the hotel. The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful from there. We went sightseeing, we saw a Broadway showing of Wicked, and we disturbed the surrounding residents of the hotel with our Nerf gun & pillow fights like the normal teenagers we are.

When we got settled on the plane, Chad said to me, "We are going to be in so much trouble with Condor when we get home. We've only been dating for a week and you're already making more trouble than you're worth. Remind me again why I love you?"

I pulled him closer to me by the collar of his shirt and said, "_Don't make a sound. I wanna see it in your eyes_," I quoted.

Before I could say another word, he cut me off with a kiss.

My castmates groaned and rolled their eyes. Mackenzie Falls seemed unfazed.

He just responded, "Get used to it, Randoms!" before kissing me one more time.

**A/N: How'd you like it? :) Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review please!**


End file.
